SONGFICS OF ZUTARA LOVE STORIES
by DaydreamingLatinPrincess
Summary: A collections of songs than can be transformed into a Zutara love story. First song is: The Man Who Can't Be Moved. Song by The Script, story my me. I am going to be taking requests.


**_Disclaimer: I don't own the song, or the characters, or nothing. Just the bold-ed words. Tee-hee. The song is by The Script. The Story is by Me. The Characters are by Mike and Byran._**

**_THANKS ICEBLOSSOM22! YOU'VE BEEN AN AWESOME FRIEND AND BETA READER. THANKS A BUNCHES FOR MAKING THIS SONGFIC __A WHOLE LOT BETTER! :)_**

**_The Man Who Can't Be Moved_**

_Going back to the corner where I first saw you__  
__Gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move__  
__Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand__  
__Saying if you see this girl can you tell her where I am_

**A pale young man, estimated to be about 20, with a comet-shaped burn mark across his left eye ran across the block. His hair was the color of charcoal. His eyes, the color of gleaming gold. He was lean, tall, and handsome, any girl would have thought that he should be with her.**

**A young lady, about 18 years of age also was seen on the opposite side of the block, running too. Her skin tan, slightly lighter than coffee, her hair the color of a darker brown. Her eyes shone a brilliant cerulean, sparkling when she smiled genuinely.**

**A short while later, the woman and the man crashed into each other when they rounded the corner. They helped each other up and their eyes created contact.**

**The man had an intense burning in his heart, something he could neither comprehend nor understand. The woman's heart sang a lovely tune that only she could hear, the melody was sweet and never had she heard it before. It was beyond experience. They both stared at each other finally realizing what their hearts have been saying, '_You're in love.' _**

**The woman apologized profusely and quickly left, but couldn't help looking back. The man just stood where we met her, starstruck. He ran to his home, collecting money, some bottles of water, canned goods, cardboard, a marker, utensils, a sleeping bag, a blanket,a tent and some clothes. He ran back to the corner where he met the girl.**

**He set camp, making his tent his official second home. He pulled of a piece of cardboard and a marker and wrote: "_I'm in love, have you seen this girl?" ._ He scrolled through the pictures on his Droid 2 and found a picture of the girl he bumped into. He had taken a picture of her while she wasn't looking. Her features were clear and her eyes shone with an intense feeling. Whenever people walk by his tent he showed them the picture of the girl, asking if they've seen her. When they said no, the man asked that if they did to tell her where he was.**

_Some try to hand me money, they don't understand_**_  
_**_I'm not broke I'm just a broken hearted man__  
__I know it makes no sense, but what else can I do__  
__How can I move on when I've been in love with you_

**A few days later, some people were actually offering the man money. The man stared at the money. He refused it, saying "I'm not broke, just a broken hearted man."**

**People look at him in confusion. The man told them that "I'm sorry I'm not making any sense, but what else can I do? I can't move because my heart left me here, and Ie was hoping to get it back from the woman who stole it peacefully." And then he offered to tell the people his love story. Some stayed to listen, some walk away. Soon a big group was surrounding him, listening to his tale of the girl that he fell in love with.**

_'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me__  
__And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be__  
__Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet__  
__And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street_

**The young woman tossed and turned in her beds for days. She could never focus and she soon began to wonder where on Earth this man could be, the one who kept making her heart race. She soon began to think that maybe she could see this man again where she first met him. She sighed, knowing that that idea was stupid. But the thought never left her mind.**  
**_  
_**_So I'm not moving__  
__I'm not moving_

**When people asked the man if he was going to move, he shook his head, saying 'I'm not moving.'**

_Policeman says son you can't stay here__  
__I said there's someone I'm waiting for if it's a day, a month, a year__  
__Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows__  
__If she changes her mind this is the first place she will go_

**State policemen came up to man, saying he couldn't stay here. The man shook his head saying he was waiting for someone. When the police man asked when that someone was going to be here, the maand walked on by. More people walk past the man and he showed them the picture of the girl. They shook their heads and walked on by. The man's thoughts whispered across his head, "_I have to stand my ground even if it rains or snows." _The man began to fall asleep with his last thought of the day coursing through is head. "_If she changes her mind, I know that this would be the first place she would go."_n replied, "I dunno, but I'll wait for her whether it's a day, a month, or year."**

**The policeman shook his head.**

_'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me__  
__And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be__  
__Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet__  
__And you see me waiting for you on the corner of the street_

**Again the woman tossed and turned in her sleep, the image of the man always appearing in her dreams. Her heart kept racing, asking the question of where the man might be. Suddenly, the woman thought that waiting for the guy at the corner wouldn't be such a bad idea after all. She vowed that the second her boss said she wouldn't have to come to work that day, would be the second she would race to that corner and wait for the man who stole her peace of mind.**

_So I'm not moving__  
__I'm not moving__  
__I'm not moving__  
__I'm not moving_

**More people tried to tell the man that the girl wasn't going to come. That it's been a month and no one has come up with any information about the girl. They told him to give up. But the man shook his head, saying he wasn't going to move.**

_People talk about the guy__  
__Who's waiting on a girl, oh whoa__  
__There are no holes in his shoes__  
__But a big hole in his world_

**Old biddies began to talk about the man. Whenever they were at their weekly 'tea party', they would have discussions about him. One said it's the guy who's waiting for the girl who never comes. Another called him the gut with no holes in his shoes, but a big hole in his heart and world. They sympathized for him.**

_Maybe I'll get famous as the man who can't be moved__  
__And maybe you won't mean to but you'll see me on the news__  
__And you'll come running to the corner__  
__'Cause you'll know it's just for you_

**Everyone began to call him _'_The Man Who Can't Be Moved'_._ Soon, everyone knew who he was.**

**One day a group of reporters and anchors came to him. They told him they wanted to show him nationwide. He agreed hoping this would help him find his girl. One anchor began to do her introduction and introduced the man. She asked the man how long he had been waiting so far.**

**The man replied, "Two months and counting."**

**"How much longer?"**

**"As long as it takes."**

**"What if she never comes?"**

**"She will."**

**"How do you know?"**

**"I don't."**

**The woman had just woken up from her sleep. She turned on the TV to the news channel and a heard a distantly familiar voice. She turned to the screen. She saw a man, who look a bit scruffy, but well kept. It was the man who she knew she loved deep in her heart. She gasped seeing where he was, the corner where they first met.**

**She listened to what was being said. She heard the man say he was waiting for a girl. The anchor asked who. The man showed a picture of her. The woman gasped, seeing herself. He had been waiting for her all this time. The woman didn't hesitate for a minute. She pulled on some decent clothes and ran out of her home barefoot. She ran, her long brown hair trailing behind her and shoes in hand. She was heading toward the corner.**

_I'm the man who can't be moved__  
__I'm the man who can't be moved_

**The anchor began to ask the man another question.**

**"Do you know what people the people of America are calling you?" she asked.**

**"Yes," he answered.**

**"Are you proud of your name, sir?"**

**"Yes, those people are right. I'm the man who can't be moved."**

**"Thank you for your time."**

_'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me__  
__And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be__  
__Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we meet__  
__Oh, you see me waiting for you on a corner of the street_

**The young lady's heart no longer began to wonder where this man could be, because now she knew. She ran and ran and ran. She was racing for the corner, panting heavily, hoping he wasn't choosing now to stop and give up. A few times she had to push people out of her way.**

**The few times people were able to get a quick glimpse of her, they gasped and whispered, "That's the girl." This only made her pound her feet against the concrete harder and race toward the man that stole her heart. She finally rounded the corner. She gasped at the man who sat at the corner. The man looked at her and his golden eyes began to shine. The two of them broke out into smiles.****_  
_**

_So I'm not moving__  
__('Cause if one day you wake up, find that you're missing me)__  
__I'm not moving__  
__(And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be)__  
__I'm not moving__  
__(Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet)__  
__I'm not moving__  
__(Oh, you see me waiting for you on a corner of the street)__Going back to the corner where I first saw you__  
__Gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move_

**The man stood up and walked to the girl who he had been waiting for. A crowd began to gather.**

**"You waited for me?" she asked him, in awe.**

**"Yeah, the funny things we do when we're in love," the man said. The woman smile became brighter.**

**"My name's Katara," she said.**

**"Zuko." Zuko caressed Katara's face and kissed her gently.**

**A/N: Well, if you've been to my profile, you'll see that this is my favorite song at the moment. I think the song is very beautiful, and is why i created a... Zutaraness about the song... does that sound right? Tell me in your review. If you gots the guts. LOL, scared you?... didn't think so. Well, just review because I'm feeling a little depressed at the moment. :( I am going to be taking requests for this story so just give me a song name and the artists in your reviews. Thank you again Iceblossom22 for helping, you are an awesome friend on this website. :)**


End file.
